


Zapatos

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eng-Spa Translation, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los zapatos de Sherlock y John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapatos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822113) by [Redcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.  
> También pueden encontrar este trabajo en su idioma original acompañado de una pieza de fanart aquí:
> 
> http://seki0930.tumblr.com/post/51681690571/thescienceofjohnlock-shoes-there-are-two-pairs

Hay dos pares de zapatos, sacados y dejados al azar en el piso de la sala de estar. Dos muy diferentes pares de zapatos.

Un par es más chico que el otro, marrón, cuero, zapatos gruesos viejos. Ellos están bien cuidados, limpios y la piel flexible y suave. Si usted fuera a recogerlos y verlos de cerca, usted verá que son zapatos caros cosidos a mano, las plantas están un poco desgastadas aunque aún sólidas y gruesas. Estos zapatos ha caminado, estos zapatos han visto las calles de Londres.

Estos zapatos fueron comprados porque son de alta calidad, se ven bien, pero más importante es que van a durar.

Estos zapatos cuentan una historia de atención y lealtad.

Usted puede ser capaz de decir, si mira con suficiente atención, que estos zapatos pertenecen a un hombre que sirvió en el ejército, que se encarga de sus zapatos con precisión y regimiento, la formación que recibió aún arraigada en su rutina diaria. Mira más de cerca todavía y las marcas de desgaste en las suelas le mostrarán cómo se tiene a sí mismo, su modo de andar y de paso, la forma en que se para. A partir de esto puedes ver a su altura, su complexión y tal vez con un poco de imaginación, su total perseverancia.

A primera vista, estos zapatos son ordinarios, simples y aburridos, pero tómese el tiempo para prestar atención y se convierten mucho más interesantes. Estos no son los zapatos de hombre que casualmente los tira abajo, dejándolos tirados en el suelo, uno vuelto, cordones arrastrando. y sin embargo son.  
Estos zapatos cuentan una historia de militares, trabajo, conciencia y, finalmente, la libertad de pertenencia.

 

El otro par de zapatos dejado allí en la alfombra son muy diferentes. Son más grandes, largos y estrechos, el cuero negro liso, la costura discreta, sin un patrón o diseño distintivo. Están desgastadas, no pulidos con regularidad, son una necesidad, algo que es hace uso y nada más. Esto es, una vez más, hasta que se mira de cerca.

Estos zapatos fueron comprados por razones muy diferentes.

Estos zapatos cuentan una historia de respeto y atención al detalle.

La piel es gruesa pero cede, las plantas son muy delgadas y no tienen textura en absoluto. Es posible suponer que esto permite que el pie se flexione y se mueva como si se estuviera descalzo. La delgadez y la suavidad de las plantas que permite al usuario sentir el suelo bajo sus pies con detalle. Casi zapatos para bailar.

La tierra que sigue pegada a las suelas y aferrada a la parte superior puede decirle que estos zapatos han viajado durante gran parte del oeste de la ciudad en las últimas doce horas. Usted puede ver que se han recogido fragmentos de pétalos de flor y una mancha de barro.

A primera vista, estos zapatos son notables por su tamaño y su aparente uso con fines que no estaban destinados a ser. Pero si usted observa, en lugar de mirar, verá que estos zapatos son un instrumento, una vía de escape, una ruta de escape, un camino a seguir que le llevará al peligro, a la emoción, a su hogar.  
Estos zapatos cuentan una historia de observación, aventura, imprudencia y, finalmente, la comodidad.


End file.
